The Fear
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: Um breve relato da "pequena" vida de Rosalie, e tudo o que ela mais quis - além do Emmett, claro. Música: "The Fear", de Lilly Allen, tema da série Gossip Girl.


**The Fear**

N.A.1: Fala povinho amado do meu país Tupiniquim o,o Desculpem meu uso repentino do Pó de Flu e das minhas Aparatadas (sim, Harry Potter é outra paixão XD), a explicação está logo abaixo. Presente para minha manuxa amiga de fé, irmã camarada - são tantas emoções...he...he...he...XD - Estefani! te adoramo, nuxa, me deseje sorte na apresentação da Mono! i_i

* * *

A dor de ser espancada e violentada por meu ex-noivo e sua gangue - aqueles vermes são qualquer coisa, menos amigos - ainda percorria pela minha mente quando senti as picadas de duas grandes agulhas em meu pescoço, e o sangue abandonar a veia do local. A penitência foi excruciante, mas pareceu uma boa lembrança perto dos dias de agonia em que meu corpo pareceu ser repartido e queimado várias vezes.

**I want to be rich and I want lots of money**

**I don't care about clever I don't care about funny**

**I want loads of clothes and fuckloads of diamonds**

**I heard people die while they are trying to find them**

_Eu quero ser rica, e quero muito dinheiro_

_ Não me importo com inteligência, não me importo com divertimento_

_Quero muitas roupas e montanhas de diamantes_

_Ouvi dizer que as pessoas morrem, enquanto tentam pegá-los._

Meus gritos cessaram após três dias e, quando finalmente abri os olhos, reconheci o Dr. Carlisle Cullen, sua esposa Esme e Edward, o garoto sempre calado. Aqueles que eu sempre detestei - por serem muito mais belos que eu, claro - agora me olhavam com um misto de pena e preocupação. No caso de Edward, a raiva também era presente.

**And I'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless**

**Cause everyone knows that's how you get famous**

**I'll look at The Sun and I'll look in The Mirror**

**I'm on the right track yeah I'm onto a winner**

_Eu tirarei minhas roupas e isso não será vergonhoso_

_Porque todo mundo sabe que é assim que se fica famoso._

_Olharei para o sol e olharei no espelho_

_Estou no caminho certo, sim, vou ser uma vencedora_

Doutor Cullen - "Por favor, me chame de Carlisle", era o que ele sempre dizia - me explicou tudo o que havia acontecido. Que a dor era comum; o desespero também. E que, logo após os dois, a morte faria-me companhia pelo resto de minha existência. Que eu era uma vampira. Claro que não acreditei! Vampiros só existem nas fábulas de Bram Stroker, oras! E então Esme, sempre com uma delicadeza que fazia qualquer assassino desistir de seu crime, me acompanhou até um enorme espelho que havia no quarto onde eu estava. Outra anedota estúpida: vampiros possuem sim, reflexos em espelhos, ao contrário do que a crendice popular nos ensina.

**I don't know what's right and what's real anymore**

**And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore**

**When do you think it will all become clear**

**Cause I'm being taken over by the fear**

_Eu não sei mais o que é certo nem o que é real_

_Eu não sei mais como eu devo me sentir_

_Quando você acha que tudo vai se esclarecer?_

_É porque estou sendo tomada pelo medo_

O que vi foi uma mulher lindíssima, infinitamente mais deslumbrante do que eu fui quando mortal. A revolta e a descrença deram lugar a uma admiração sem tamanho. Eu era o próprio Narciso, ali,apaixonada pela minha própria figura. Deus! Não havia alguém mais bela que eu! A própria Branca de Neve que fazia as Rainhas Más tremerem em suas bases!

A partir do momento em que toda a raiva e a mágoa deram uma trégua, outro sentimento me arrebatou quase que de forma completa: poder. Bonita, imortal, rica! Primeiro: vingança. Depois: compras!

**Life's about film stars and less about mothers**

**It's all about fast cars and cussing each other**

**But it doesn't matter cause I'm packing plastic**

**And that's what makes my life so fuckin' fantastic**

_A vida é sobre estrelas de cinema e menos sobre mães_

_É tudo sobre carrões e falar mal do outro_

_Mas isso não importa porque estou embrulhada com plástico_

_É isso o que faz minha vida ser tão incrivelmente fantástica._

Meu ex-noivo e seus amigos foram os primeiros que matei. Nada, até aquele momento, havia me dado mais prazer em toda a minha vida do que ver a expressão de pavor em seus rostos: um fantasma, pronto para a revanche. Não vou entrar em detalhes, mas partes de seus corpos foram achadas aqui e ali pela cidade. Logo em seguida vieram meus pais. Sim, eles me iludiram, com a promessa de que meu pretendente era um bom homem, que faria-me uma mulher feliz para sempre, com conforto, amor e filhos maravilhosos. Tudo não passou de uma mentira enorme e deslavada, fruto do trato financeiro feito entre minha família e a família do "falecido", onde eu era a moeda de troca. Com a "inexplicável" morte deles - os corpos deles eu mantive inteiros -, qual não foi a minha surpresa ao saber que era a única herdeira? Ah, como eu fiquei "comovida"...

**And I am a weapon of massive consumption**

**And it's not my fault it's how I'm programmed to function**

**I'll look at The Sun and I'll look in The Mirror**

**I'm on the right track yeah we're onto a winner**

_Eu sou uma arma de destruição em massa_

_E isso não é minha culpa, é como eu fui programada._

_Olharei para o sol e olharei no espelho_

_Estou no caminho certo, vou ser uma vencedora_

Se Carlisle e sua família aprovaram minha atitude? Claro que não. Para eles, matar humanos era algo abominável, tanto que só se alimentavam de animais. O doutor era mais acostumado com isso, já que ele dizia que Esme e Edward eram os mais novos antes de mim; este último me olhando até com raiva, de vez em quando. Muito tempo depois fui descobrir o porquê daquilo: era para EU ser a companheira eterna dele, um papel que Esme desempenhava com Carlisle.

**I don't know what's right and what's real anymore**

**And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore**

**When do you think it will all become clear**

**Cause I'm being taken over by the fear**

_Eu não sei mais o que é certo nem o que é real_

_Nem sei mais como eu devo me sentir_

_Quando você acha que tudo vai se esclarecer?_

_É porque estou sendo tomada pelo medo_

Edward era o primeiro que não sentia atração por mim. O que me deixou frustrada e furiosa, sentimentos que só passavam com uma coisa: bater pernas. Andei e andei por quilômetros, com uma energia que eu não tinha antes, comprando mais e mais, vivendo em meu mundo de luxos e alegrias. Minha pós-vida era perfeita...ou eu achava que era. De vez em quando, aquele medo da Rosalie mortal vinha com tudo, apertando o coração que já não batia mais: eu vou ficar sozinha, como Edward está há décadas? Não, não quero isso. Quero alguém para mim, que me adore em toda minha beleza, e que eu ame como jamais amei ninguém além de mim mesma.

**Forget about guns and forget ammunition**

**Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission**

**Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner**

**Now everything's cool as long as I'm getting thinner**

_Esqueça sobre armas e esqueça sobre munição_

_Pois estou matando a todos com minha pequena missão_

_Não sou uma santa, mas também não sou pecadora_

_Agora tudo vai ficar legal, desde que eu fique mais magra_

E este dia chegou. Um rapaz ferido mortalmente por um enorme urso pardo, olhava para mim e me chamava de "anjo" a todo momento. Era ele, eu o queria. Um desejo egoísta e desesperado de não ficar sozinha. Carlisle perguntou-me se era aquilo mesmo que eu queria. Afirmei sem titubear. E senti um aperto dentro de mim quando o rapaz sofreu e deu os mesmos gritos de dor que um dia já foram os meus. Após alguns dias ele despertou, e a primeira coisa que viu foi o meu rosto. Carlisle explicou tudo para ele, da mesma forma que fez comigo. Quando ele soube que eu fui a pedinte pela imortalidade dele, o jovem - que disse chamar-se Emmett - abraçou-me com uma força muito maior que a dos outros vampiros que eu conhecia, dizendo que eu dei-lhe um presente. Beijou-me na boca e eu retribuí, com a certeza de que agora tinha uma existência mais feliz, com o meu garoto de cachinhos angelicais.

**I don't know what's right and what's real anymore**

**And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore**

**When do you think it will all become clear**

**Cause I'm being taken over by the fear**

_Eu não sei mais o que é certo nem o que é real_

_Nem sei mais como eu devo me sentir_

_Quando você acha que tudo vai se esclarecer?_

_É porque estou sendo tomada pelo medo_

De vez em quando, ainda me bate a insegurança, o temor de feito tudo errado, de Emmett cair em si e perceber que nunca terá uma família de verdade, filhos, netos, que sua existência pode acabar num vazio sem tamanho. Pois é exatamente assim que eu me sinto, sem saber o que é certo ou errado, quanto tempo se passou realmente, estando somente com a certeza de que três coisas me fazem feliz: meu poder de consumo exacerbado, herdade de minha mortalidade; Emmett, com sua eterna paixão por mim, e que retribuo sem pensar; e eu mesma, quando olho-me no espelho e esqueço das limitações humanas, entregando-me ao deslumbre vampírico.

N.A.2: Oie gente^^ Nossa, semanas sem uma Songfic! Explico: estava terminando minha monografia, o que me fez descobrir que Trabalhos de Conclusão de Curso possuem grande vocação para a não-vida vampírica O,o. Muita gente deve estar se perguntando: "Ué, mas cadê Alice, Jasper e Bella? Essa garota nem deve ter lido os livros!". Ao contrário crianças, já li todos, inclusive as partes do Midnight Sun que vazaram e quase todo fã de Twilight tem/leu. Mas esta é uma Songfic sobre a ROSALIE! Vai até a transformação do Emmett, e só!

Bem, é isso, meus queridos e queridas. Retornamos logo após o Horário Eleitoral Obrigatório - que graças a Kami não preciso ver, já que passa Brazil's Next Top Model no horário. VAI TATI!! *_*

Bjokas e Pipocas ^^~


End file.
